La Mort du Maître
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Fanfiction inspirée par la fin de The Time Monster. Et si Chronos n'avait pas accepté de laisser partir le Maître, malgré la demande du Docteur ? Si elle l'avait gardé pour le faire souffrir éternellement ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Aux limites du vivant

Fanfiction inspirée par la fin de _The Time Monster_. Et si Chronos n'avait pas accepté de laisser partir le Maître, malgré la demande du Docteur ?

Dans _The Time Monster_, le Maître invente une machine qui lui permet d'attirer et de retenir prisonnier Chronos, un chronovore, créature qui vit en dehors du temps. Il utilise pour ça un cristal, qui a servit autrefois aux prêtres de l'Atlantide à maîtriser cette même créature. Son but est d'acquérir ainsi la puissance de Chronos pour dominer l'univers.

Conscient du danger que peut représenter cet emprisonnement pour tout le cosmos, le Docteur tente de l'en empêcher et, pour ça, il le poursuit jusqu'à 3500 ans avant notre époque, dans l'Atlantide.

Presque tout le premier chapitre est un dialogue repris de l'épisode.

* * *

**_La Mort du Maître_**

**Chapitre 1 : Aux limites du vivant**

_L'Atlantide est en flammes et disparaît sous les eaux. Le TARDIS du Maître a franchi la barrière du temps, emportant celui-ci et Jo Grant. Le TARDIS du Docteur les poursuit. Après une courte discussion où chacun d'eux met l'autre au défi de provoquer un choc entre les deux vaisseaux spatio-temporels, c'est finalement Jo qui tourne le bouton fatidique pour libérer l'univers de la menace de Chronos._

_Jo se réveille dans un monde étrange où l'on ne voit que les deux TARDIS au milieu d'une brume scintillante et colorée. Elle rejoint le Docteur et tous deux ressortent de la machine. Comme ils se demandent où ils sont, on entend :_

**Une Entité Féminine** _(un large et beau visage apparaît dans la brume) _: Hum ! Hum !

**Le Docteur** : Salutations.

**Une Entité Féminine** : Votre courtoisie est toujours si scrupuleuse, Docteur.

**Le Docteur** : Vous me connaissez ?

**Une Entité Féminine** : Depuis longtemps.

**Le Docteur** : Vous devez me pardonner, mais je ne vous situe pas tout à fait.

**Une Entité Féminine** : Je suis Chronos.

**Jo** : Vous ? Mais vous êtes une femme.

**Chronos** : L'apparence ne veut rien dire.

**Jo** : Mais tout à l'heure vous étiez un monstre plein de rage et un mal dévastateur.

**Chronos** : Je peux être plein de choses : le destructeur, le soigneur, le créateur. Je suis au-delà du bien et du mal.

**Le Docteur** : Où sommes-nous exactement ?

**Chronos** : À la limite de votre réalité et de la mienne. Vous êtes venus ici par vous-même.

**Le Docteur** : Oh, oui, le choc temporel.

**Chronos** : Au moment de l'impact, j'ai été libéré. Cela vous a sauvé et amené à la limite du vivant.

**Le Docteur** : Que se passe-t-il, maintenant ?

**Chronos** : J'ai une dette envers vous, que rien ne peux rembourser. Que souhaitez-vous ?

**Jo** : Rentrer chez nous ?

**Le Docteur** : Dans le TARDIS ?

**Chronos** : Vous pouvez.

**Le Docteur** : Merci.

**Jo** : Mais, et le Maître ?

**Chronos** : Il reste.

**Jo** : Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

**Chronos** : Les tourments, bien sûr ! La souffrance qu'il a si souvent fait subir lui sera rendu, intégralement.

**Le Maître** _(il sort de son TARDIS et se jette à genoux aux pieds du Docteur)_ : Non ! Docteur, s'il te plaît ! Aide-moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter! Je t'en prie, Docteur, je t'en prie.

**Le Docteur** : Puissant Chronos, puis-je vous demander une dernière faveur ?

**Chronos** : Dites-la.

**Le Docteur** _(désignant le Maître)_ : Sa vie, sa liberté.

**Chronos :** Il m'a emprisonné.

**Le Docteur :** Oui, je sais. Nous permettez-vous de nous occuper de lui à notre façon ?

**oooooooo**

**Chronos :** Il m'a emprisonné.

_Le Maître et son TARDIS disparaissent ainsi que le visage de Chronos. Jo et le Docteur regagnent leur vaisseau spatio-temporel._

**Jo** _(dans le TARDIS)_ : Pourquoi lui avoir demandé la libération du Maître ?

**Le Docteur** : Souhaiterais-tu condamner quiconque à une éternité de tourments, même lui ?

**Jo** : Non, je suppose que non. Bien qu'il soit responsable de la destruction de l'Atlantide. _(tristement)_ Tous ces pauvres gens.

**Le Docteur** : C'est pourtant bien ce qui va lui arriver, maintenant.

**Jo** : C'est vrai. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer : une éternité de tortures. J'aurais peut-être dû la supplier, moi aussi.

**Le Docteur** : Ça n'aurait rien changé. Sa colère contre le Maître était trop grande.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rêves

**Chapitre 2 : Rêves**

_Jo est couchée, dans sa chambre. C'est le milieu de la nuit et elle dort profondément._

**Une voix très lointaine :** Jo !

_La jeune femme s'agite dans son sommeil._

**La voix **_(à peine plus proche)_ : Jo !

_Jo se réveille et s'assoit dans son lit. Elle allume sa lampe et regarde autour d'elle._

**Jo :** Qui est là ?

_Seul le silence tranquille de son appartement lui répond._

**oooooooo**

_Dans les locaux de l'UNIT, le Docteur bricole sur une pièce de son TARDIS. À côté de lui, Jo tente en vain de rester éveillée en lisant les quotidiens._

**Le Docteur** _(il lève la tête de son travail et constate que Jo pique du nez sur son journal)_ : Mauvaise nuit ?

**Jo** _(elle se redresse brusquement)_ : Plusieurs mauvaises nuits, Docteur.

**Le Docteur** : Des soucis ?

**Jo** : Des cauchemars. Ou plutôt, de drôles de rêves. Enfin, je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soient des rêves. Mais ça revient toutes les nuits, depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

**Le Docteur** : Explique-moi, Jo.

**Jo : **Hé bien, j'entends une voix. Une voix qui m'appelle. Elle semble venir de très loin. Elle ne dit qu'une seule chose : _Jo !_ C'est tout.

**Le Docteur :** Tu connais cette voix ?

**Jo** _(elle rougit et hésite)_ : C'est la voix… c'est la voix du Maître.

**Le Docteur** : Oh, je vois ce que c'est ! Tu culpabilises, alors tu crois l'entendre. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir, tu sais.

**Jo** : Je sais, Docteur. Mais ça a l'air si réel ! Cette voix, je veux dire.

**oooooooo**

_La nuit suivante, presque au matin. Jo se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Elle est dans un état intermédiaire entre la veille et le sommeil._

**Jo** _(avec une intonation faible et gémissante)_ : Laissez-moi ! Je n'aurais rien pu faire ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

**La voix** _(elle est un petit peu plus forte que d'habitude)_ : Jo ! Je vous en supplie, aidez moi !

**Jo** _(à demi réveillée)_ : Que puis-je faire ?

**La voix** _(à nouveau très lointaine, à peine audible)_ : Jo !

_Elle regarde le réveil qui indique cinq heures trente. Puis elle hoche la tête, se recouche et se rendort._

**oooooooo**

_Jo marche dans cette même brume colorée et scintillante où elle a vu le visage de Chronos pour la première fois. Celle-ci apparaît lentement à l'horizon._

**Chronos** : Jo Grant. Bienvenue.

**Jo** : C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

**Chronos** : Si vous voulez. Un état intermédiaire, certainement, comme le sont les rêves. J'ai une requête pour vous.

**Jo** : Le Maître ?

**Chronos** : En effet. Je lui ais accordé une faveur. Il doit trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de l'aider. Il vous a désignée, Jo Grant.

**Jo** : Moi ? Mais, ce n'est pas mon ami ! Nous nous connaissons à peine. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé au Docteur ?

**Chronos** : Je ne sais pas, je ne fais que transmettre. Acceptez-vous ?

**Jo** : En quoi cela consistera-t-il ?

**Chronos** : Donner de votre temps pour lui. Ce temps vous sera pris pendant votre sommeil.

**Jo** : Je ne comprends pas.

**Chronos** : Pendant une heure de votre temps terrestre, ou plus si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez l'aider. Sachez cependant que votre temps terrestre et celui qu'il vit n'est pas le même. Quand une journée s'écoule pour vous, cela équivaut pour lui à ce qui correspond à une année de votre monde.

**Jo** : Donc, si je lui donne une heure par jour, il aura ce répit pour toute une année de souffrance.

**Chronos** : C'est ça.

**Jo** : C'est peu.

**Chronos** : C'est plus que ce qu'il mérite.

**Jo** _(en hésitant)_ : Sa situation est pénible ?

**Chronos** : Jugez vous-même.

_Devant les yeux horrifiés de Jo, le visage de Chronos s'efface et fait place à plusieurs scènes. Lorsque Chronos réapparaît, Jo est en larmes et elle balbutie :_

**Jo** : C'est horrible ! Il souffre ainsi en permanence ?

**Chronos** : Oui. Acceptez-vous ?

**Jo** : Dois-je le décider tout de suite ?

**Chronos** : Oui.

**Jo** : Alors, j'accepte. Je vais sans doute le regretter, mais comment refuser d'aider quelqu'un qui est dans une telle détresse, même lui ?

_Jo s'éveille brutalement. Elle est presque tombée de son lit._

**Jo** _(secouant la tête)_ : C'était juste un rêve !


	3. Chapitre 3 : La plaine de la douleur

**Chapitre 3 : La plaine de la douleur**

[Sous l'intense rayonnement solaire, la plaine s'étend à l'infini, rochers aigus et sable grisâtre mêlés. Sur le sol inconfortable, le Maître est à quatre pattes et hurle de douleur. Il vomit sous l'intensité de la souffrance. Pendant un court répit, il aperçoit à peu de distance une gourde en terre cuite, suintante d'eau fraîche. Il rampe dans cette direction, mais lorsqu'il tend la main pour la saisir, elle disparaît et réapparaît plus loin. Une nouvelle tentative donne le même résultat. Puis une autre vague de douleur l'atteint et il hurle à nouveau.]

_Jo hésite à se coucher._

**Jo** _(soupirant)_ : Que va-t-il se passer cette nuit ? Toujours ces rêves absurdes ?

_Elle s'allonge dans son lit. Après avoir résisté un moment au sommeil, elle finit par fermer les yeux._

**oooooooo**

_Une plaine couverte de rocs noirs, aux pointes acérées, entre lesquels coule un sable grisâtre. Jo marche avec précaution dans les espaces entre les rochers. Elle se tord les pieds à chaque pas. Un soleil de plomb brûle ses yeux._

_Après quelques minutes de marche, elle aperçoit une silhouette étendue, un homme habillé de noir. Elle avance dans cette direction. _

_Il est recroquevillé sur le sol inhospitalier. Il répand une odeur désagréable._

**Jo**_ (hésitant) : _Il n'aimerait peut-être pas que je le vois ainsi. Oh, c'est idiot ! C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir, après tout !

_Elle s'accroupit près de lui._

**Jo** _(doucement)_ : Maître ?

**Le Maître** _(entrouvrant les yeux, dans un souffle)_ : Oh, Jo ! Vous êtes venue ! _(il désigne son visage et ses vêtements souillés)_ Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça.

**Jo** : J'ai accepté, je savais à quoi m'attendre_._ Que puis-je faire ?

**Le Maître** : Me donner à boire, s'il vous plaît.

**Jo** : Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien.

**Le Maître** _(montrant quelque chose de la main)_ : Là. Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Chaque fois que j'essaye, elle s'éloigne.

_Jo regarde dans la direction désignée et voit une gargoulette de terre cuite, qui suinte d'eau fraiche, coincée entre deux rochers._

**Jo** : Oh, je vois ! Le supplice de Tantale ?

**Le Maître** _(ironique)_ : Oui, Chronos a beaucoup d'imagination, mais elle sait reprendre les vieilles recettes qui ont fait leurs preuves.

_Jo va chercher la gourde. Elle revient vers le Maître et l'aide à s'asseoir. Elle s'assoit elle-même sur un rocher et veut lui donner l'objet. Mais à peine l'a-t-il touché qu'il disparaît et réapparaît à l'endroit où il était quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se lève et va le récupérer._

**Jo** _(comme le Maître tend la main pour prendre la gourde)_ : Non, ne la touchez pas, c'est inutile. Ça va recommencer.

_Elle le fait boire elle-même. Lorsqu'il a finit, il s'appuie contre elle. Après une hésitation, elle pose une main sur son épaule. Il ferme les yeux._

**_Jo_**_ (pensées)_ :D'un côté, il me fait de la peine. Et de l'autre, il mérite bien ce qui lui arrive. Et puis, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de l'aide à moi qui ne suis pas son amie ? N'a-t-il personne d'autre ?

_L'évidence la frappe tout à coup._

**_Jo_**_ (pensées)_ : Bien sûr ! Il n'a réellement personne d'autre. Il est solitaire au point que le seul être qui lui a parut susceptible de l'aider est une ennemie. C'est à la fois logique et terriblement tragique.

**oooooooo**

_Elle se retrouve dans son lit au matin, encore troublée, se demandant toujours si c'était un rêve ou quelque chose de réel._

**_Jo_**_ (pensées)_ : Demain, je dois prévoir de quoi m'occuper de lui. Le nettoyer, l'allonger confortablement.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le labyrinthe maudit

**Chapitre 4 : Le labyrinthe maudit**

[Un labyrinthe de béton. Il y fait un froid glacial. Le sol et les murs dégoulinent d'humidité. Outre l'eau dans laquelle le Maître piétine, il se heurte à des bouts de verre ou de céramiques cassées qui blessent ses pieds nus. Les parois aussi en sont couvertes et ses mains saignent. Parfois, il essaye de boire l'eau putride, mais doit alors faire face à des douleurs d'estomac. Il marche sans fin dans cette cave, tournant et tournant encore dans des couloirs qui se coupent à angle droit. Où qu'il aille, il n'y a pas d'issue.]

**Jo** _(le soir suivant, dans sa chambre)_ : Voyons si tout y est. Bouteille d'eau fraiche sucrée. Couvertures. Serviettes de toilettes, gants et savon. De l'eau et une bassine. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à porter ça trop longtemps, parce que c'est assez lourd.

_Elle se couche, le gros sac posé sur le sol, à côté du lit, sa main passée dans la poignée._

**oooooooo**

_Il fait sombre et froid. Jo marche en tâtant un mur de béton humide. Sa main rencontre des objets coupants et blessants, tessons de bouteille, pointes de clous, lames de rasoir qui dépassent de sa surface. Elle parvient à les éviter en se tenant juste du bout des doigts. Elle piétine dans des flaques d'eau. Le sac qu'elle a préparé la veille pèse au bout de son bras._

**Jo** _(appelant)_ : Maître ? Vous êtes là ?

**Le Maître** _(voix lointaine qui semble venir de partout) _: Jo ? Par ici !

**Jo** : Où êtes-vous ? Je n'arrive pas à vous localiser.

**Le Maître** _(voix plus proche venant de la gauche)_ : Je suis là !

**Jo** _(elle se dirige vers sa gauche)_ : Maître ?

**Le Maître** _(la voix s'éloigne et elle vient de la droite)_ : Non, par là !

**Jo** _(elle se tourne pour revenir sur ses pas)_ : Ne bougez pas, je viens vers vous.

**Le Maître** _(voix à peine perceptible) _: Je ne vous entends plus ! Jo ?

**Jo** _(avec un début de panique)_ : Restez où vous êtes ! Je vais vous trouver.

**Le Maître** _(voix toute proche) _: Ici !

_Elle tend la main et le touche._

**Jo** : Vous… vous n'avez aucun vêtement !

**Le Maître** _(petit rire douloureusement ironique)_ : Pour que je souffre du froid et que je me blesse, oui en effet.

_Elle plie en quatre une des couvertures et l'étend au sol et contre un des murs._

**Jo** : Venez, asseyez-vous là.

_Elle l'enveloppe avec l'autre couverture._

**Jo** : Vous voulez boire ? Je n'ai que du frais, j'aurais dû penser à amener quelque chose de chaud.

**Le Maître** : Oui, de l'eau ! Il y en a ici, mais elle est mauvaise. J'ai le choix entre la soif et les crampes d'estomac.

_En le désaltérant, elle le sent qui grelotte. Elle s'agenouille près de lui et le prend dans ses bras, tentant de lui communiquer sa chaleur corporelle._

**Le Maître** _(au bout de quelques minutes, dans un souffle)_ : Ça va mieux.

**Jo** : Avez-vous demandé à Chronos de vous laisser partir ?

**Le Maître** : Oui, je l'ai supplié. Elle m'a accordé de trouver une personne qui pourrait m'aider. J'ai pensé à vous, Jo.

**_Jo_**_ (pensées)_ : Il sait qu'il peut compter sur ma bonté. Et lui, pourtant, n'a aucune pitié. Il s'est même moqué du Docteur là-dessus. Il n'a pas hésité à l'envoyer dans le vortex comme un mort-vivant. Ni à me laisser dériver seule dans le TARDIS. Pourquoi est-ce que j'éprouve de la compassion ? Je ne devrais pas.

**oooooooo**

_Jo ouvre les yeux. C'est le matin. Elle est presque dans la même position que la veille au soir, son poignet passé dans l'anse du sac qui n'a pas bougé de sa position._

**Jo** _(murmurant)_ : Ce sont des rêves. Juste des rêves. Tout cela n'est pas réel. C'est ce que m'a dit le Docteur : je culpabilise, c'est tout, alors j'imagine que je lui viens en aide. Défaisons ce sac ridicule. C'était stupide de préparer ça, hier soir.

_Elle sort les couvertures. L'une d'elle a été pliée en quatre et un côté est humide et sent l'eau pourrie. Sur l'autre, on peut voir des traces de sang. La bouteille d'eau citronnée est presque vide._

**Jo** _(regardant les objets qui lui ont servi cette nuit-là)_ : Il a bu. Je l'ai enveloppé dans cette couverture. Je l'ai fait asseoir sur celle-là. Alors, c'était vrai !


	5. Chapitre 5 : La chute dans l'abysse

**Chapitre 5 : La chute dans l'abysse**

[Une très haute falaise domine une mer d'un bleu d'acier. Le Maître est en équilibre à son sommet. Soudain il bascule dans le vide et son cri d'effroi rebondit sur l'interminable surface verticale. Quand il atteint l'eau, son corps se disloque comme s'il heurtait une plaque de béton. Puis il s'enfonce dans les profondeurs et suffoque. Enfin, la pression le broie. Et il se retrouve à nouveau sur le bord de la falaise, pour chuter encore une fois.]

_Un ciel immense domine une étendue d'herbe infinie. Jo regarde autour d'elle et n'aperçoit pas celui qu'elle cherche. Mais quelques pas seulement lui révèlent une coupure dans la plaine : une falaise vertigineuse qui donne sur une mer scintillante à des kilomètres en contrebas._

**Le Maître** _(à voix basse)_ : Jo !

_Elle se retourne. Il est juste derrière elle, assit sur la pointe des fesses, les jambes pendant entièrement dans le vide, s'agrippant de ses mains à deux touffes d'herbes._

**Jo** : Reculez, ne restez pas là !

**Le Maître** _(il a l'air effrayé)_ : Je ne peux pas. Si je bouge, je tombe.

_Jo se glisse derrière lui et passe les bras autour de sa taille._

**Le Maître** _(paniquant)_ : Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Au moindre mouvement, c'est la chute !

**Jo** : Faites-moi confiance.

_Elle le tire doucement en arrière. Peu à peu, elle arrive à le faire revenir entièrement sur la terre ferme. Elle sort une couverture de son sac, l'étend sur le gazon et le fait rouler dessus. Il est toujours tétanisé de peur._

**Jo** : Calmez-vous. Vous ne craignez plus rien pendant au moins une heure.

**Le Maître** _(soupirant)_ : C'est si court.

**Jo** : Je sais. Alors, détendez-vous et profitez-en.

_Il s'est allongé sur le côté, le dos tourné vers le vide. Jo s'assoit en tailleur à côté de lui. Il a l'air de dormir, mais il tend le bras et, saisissant la main de Jo, il la pose contre sa poitrine._

**_Jo_**_ (pensées)_ : Le grand méchant veut qu'on lui tienne la main, on dirait. Oh, je suis mauvaise ! Bien sûr qu'il en a besoin ! Avec ce qu'il subit et la perspective de le vivre éternellement, qui ne voudrait d'une main amicale quand elle se présente ?

_Elle resserre ses doigts sur les siens._

**Jo** _(curieuse)_ : Quand je m'en vais, est-ce que vous… Est-ce que vous avez encore un peu de répit ?

**Le Maître** _(entrouvrant les yeux)_ : Non, ça recommence immédiatement.

_Il referme les yeux, une expression de peur et de douleur sur le visage._

**Jo** : Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de l'aide et non au Docteur ?

_Silence. Le Maître dort ou il imite à la perfection une personne endormie._

**Jo**_ (à voix basse)_ : Je risque de n'avoir jamais de réponse à cette question.

_Elle tend son autre main et la pose sur la tête du Maître, caressant doucement ses cheveux, juste au dessus de l'oreille._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les insectes de la mort

**Chapitre 6 : Les insectes de la mort**

_Jo est dans une forêt. Les arbres ont un tronc sombre et tordu, le sol couvert d'une terre fourmillante d'insectes divers. La jeune femme frissonne au contact des animaux qui courent sur ses pieds. Heureusement, ils ne grimpent pas à ses jambes. Ils semblent l'ignorer et se diriger tous vers le même endroit._

**Jo** : C'est nouveau. Je n'étais jamais venue ici. Que lui arrive-t-il dans ce lieu ? J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec ces bestioles.

_Un hurlement retentit assez près, dans la direction où vont les insectes._

**Jo** : Oh, non ! C'est bien ce que je craignais !

_Elle court vers le bruit. Au détour d'un arbre, elle trouve le Maître recroquevillé sur le sol, sous une multitude grouillante. À son approche, les bêtes fuient, abandonnant leur victime._

**Jo** _(elle s'accroupit près de lui) _: Maître ?

**Le Maitre** _(sanglotant)_ : Jo, je n'en peux plus !

_Jo s'agenouille et le prend dans ses bras. Il s'agrippe à elle. Soudain, il l'attrape par le cou et commence à l'étrangler._

**Le Maitre** _(hurlant, avec une voix démente) _: Chronos, regarde ! Je la tue, si tu ne me libères pas ! Tu sais que j'en suis capable !

**Jo** (_toussant)_ : Maître… je… vous… en… prie !

_Il ne la lâche pas, l'étouffant de plus en plus._

**Jo** _(elle n'arrive quasiment plus à parler)_ : Maî… tr…

_Elle perd connaissance._

_Elle se réveille peu après. Elle est étendue, mais les insectes ne la touchent pas. À quelques pas d'elle, le Maître se tord de douleur et son cri est étouffé par les animaux qui entrent dans sa gorge. Jo se redresse et essaye de le débarrasser des bêtes. Avec pour seul résultat de se faire piquer elle-même._

**Jo** : Chronos, je vous en prie, épargnez-le. Vous aviez promis, tant que je serais là.

**Chronos** _(elle n'apparaît pas, on n'entend que sa voix)_ : Il a rompu le pacte. Vous ne pourrez plus l'aider, Jo Grant.

**Jo** : Non, je vous en supplie ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

**Chronos** : Vous ? Vous ne pourrez pas le supporter ? C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à lire dans votre esprit, Jo Grant. Et vos réactions sont inattendues : il vient d'essayer de vous tuer !

**Jo** : C'était par désespoir. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-lui !

**Chronos** : Je ne vous comprends pas Jo Grant, mais soit, je lui accorde encore une chance. La dernière.

_Les insectes refluent, libérant le Maître. Il s'en déverse de sa bouche, de son nez, de ses oreilles. Sa peau est marquée par les piqures que lui ont faites les animaux. Jo sort ce qu'il faut de son sac et elle met des serviettes imprégnées d'eau fraiche sur son visage et ses mains._

**Le Maître** _(il a des difficultés à parler)_ : Jo… je… par…

**Jo** _(l'interrompant)_ : Non, ne parlez pas. Reposez-vous. Il vous reste peu de temps.

**oooooooo**

_Jo s'éveille en sueur, tremblante. Elle regarde, sur ses mains, les quelques piqures d'insectes qui s'y trouvent encore. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit dans le miroir de sa salle-de-bain, elle voit des traces de strangulation sur son cou._

**Jo** : Je vais devoir porter un foulard aujourd'hui. En tout cas, avec ces marques, j'ai une preuve concrète que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Aveux

**Chapitre 7 : Aveux**

**Le Docteur** : Mal à la gorge ce matin, Jo ?

**Jo** _(elle détourne la tête, gênée)_ : Oui, un peu.

**Le Docteur** : Et tes cauchemars ?

**Jo** : Ça va, c'est fini.

**Le Docteur** : Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Juste un peu de culpabilité. Tu es une jeune femme pleine de compassion, il est normal que même le Maître arrive à te toucher.

**_Jo_**_ (pensées)_ : Dois-je le lui dire, lui en parler ? Peut-être le faudrait-il. Si quelque chose tourne mal, il vaut mieux qu'il le sache.

_Elle s'approche du Docteur et reste debout à côté de lui, pendant qu'il bricole._

**Jo** _(à voix haute) _: Si… s'il vous demandait de l'aide et que, pour cela, vous deviez vous mettre dans une situation difficile, pénible, le feriez-vous ? Je ne dis pas mortelle, mais douloureuse.

**Le Docteur** _(l'air rêveur)_ : Crois-le ou non, Jo, mais il a été un ami autrefois. Un très bon ami, même. Le meilleur. Nous partagions tout. Nous étions comme des frères.

**Jo** _(après un long silence, pendant lequel le Docteur a recommencé à s'occuper des pièces du TARDIS)_ : Hé bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

**Le Docteur** : Je ne sais pas. Il a changé. Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, je l'aiderai, même si cela impliquait de souffrir un peu.

**Jo** _(se décidant soudain)_ : C'est ce que je fais en ce moment.

**Le Docteur** _(toujours occupé à bricoler, un peu distrait)_ : Mmh ?

**Jo** : Je l'aide. Toutes les nuits, je m'occupe de lui. Enfin, les nuits pour moi, pour lui ça ne fait que quelques heures au milieu d'un très long temps de souffrance. Mais c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ?

**Le Docteur** _(levant la tête, surpris)_ : Je ne comprends pas, Jo.

_Jo raconte au Docteur ce qui se passe._

**Le Docteur** : Jo, ce sont des illusions ! Tu apaises ton sentiment de culpabilité en imaginant que tu l'aides.

**Jo** : C'est ce que je croyais au début, Docteur, mais comment expliquez-vous qu'au matin, les affaires que j'ai préparé la veille au soir, aient l'air d'avoir servies ?

**Le Docteur** : C'est-à-dire ?

**Jo** : La bouteille d'eau a été bue. Les couvertures sont sales. Le reste aussi. Et quand je reviens de la plaine où il y a du sable gris, j'en retrouve dans le sac. Je ne suis pas somnambule, vous savez. C'est réel.

**Le Docteur** : Montre-moi ça.

**Jo** : Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà tout rangé et nettoyé. Mais demain, je vous amène le sac.

_Le lendemain, Jo pose une grosse besace de toile sur son bureau._

**Le Docteur** _(sortant les objets)_ : Je vais faire des analyses de tout ça.

_Tandis que Jo s'occupe à classer des dossiers, le Docteur s'enferme dans le TARDIS pour plusieurs heures._

**Le Docteur** _(sortant du TARDIS)_ : Tu avais raison, Jo. Ce sable a une composition impossible sur Terre. Et les souillures sur les gants de toilettes ont l'empreinte génétique d'un Time Lord. _(l'air soucieux) _Comment va-t-il ?

**Jo** : Mal. De plus en plus mal. Les tortures ne laissent pas de traces physiques sur son corps. Mais, moralement, il perd de plus en plus le contrôle.

**Le Docteur** : Comment cela se manifeste ?

**Jo** : Comme ça.

_Elle enlève son foulard qu'elle porte encore, comme la veille. Les marques se sont atténuées, mais on les voit toujours très nettement._

**Le Docteur** _(stupéfait)_ : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait… Voilà qui m'étonne, la violence physique n'est pourtant pas son genre.

**Jo** : Il a essayé de m'étrangler pour obliger Chronos à le libérer.

**Le Docteur** : Et comment a-t-il pu penser vaincre ainsi ce puissant chronovore ?

**Jo** : C'est pour ça que je parle de perte de contrôle. Il n'avait aucune chance bien sûr. Il me fait de la peine, Docteur, sincèrement. Je sais qu'il est mauvais, mais ce qu'il vit est tellement terrible. N'importe qui y perdrait sa santé mentale.

**Le Docteur** : Il n'est déjà pas très équilibré au départ.

**Jo** : Que puis-je faire ?

**Le Docteur** : Que peux-tu faire de plus ? La décision leur appartient, pas à toi.

**Jo** : LEUR appartient ? De qui parlez-vous ?

**Le Docteur** : De Chronos et probablement de lui aussi.

**Jo** : Je ne comprends pas, Docteur.

**Le Docteur** : Je ne suis pas sûr, mais… je pense qu'elle attend quelque chose de sa part. Sinon, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de lui accorder cette petite faveur. Tu ne peux faire qu'une seule chose, Jo. Et c'est ?

**Jo** : Attendre ?

**Le Docteur** : Bonne réponse ! Oui, continuer ce que tu as entrepris et attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Surprise !

**Chapitre 8 : Surprise !**

**Jo** _(elle est dans le monde labyrinthique et froid et comme à chaque fois, elle serre le Maître dans ses bras pour lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur)_ : Êtes-vous un peu réchauffé ?

**Le Maître** : Oui… _(d'une voix hésitante)_ Merci… Jo. Merci de ce que vous faites pour moi.

**Jo** : Je vous en prie.

**oooooooo**

_Elle se retrouve dans son lit, grelottante._ _Elle récupère de moins en moins de cette petite expédition quotidienne en enfer. Froid, maux de tête, nausées l'affectent de plus en plus souvent quand elle se réveille._

**_Jo_**_ (pensées)_ : Je dois manquer de sommeil. Ça devient vraiment difficile. Et pourtant, je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

_Elle pose les pieds par terre. Et elle pousse un cri quand elle voit ce qu'il y a au pied de son lit._

**Jo** _(surprise) _: Que faites-vous là ?

**Le Maître** _(encore plus surpris, il s'assoit et regarde autour de lui)_ : Où ça ? Où je suis ?

**Jo** : Vous êtes chez moi ! Dans ma chambre !

**Le Maître** _(il se lève et recule rapidement vers une porte qu'il ouvre)_ : Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas…

**Jo** _(lui montrant l'autre porte de la pièce)_ : La sortie, c'est par là. Ça, c'est ma penderie !

**Le Maître** _(ne sachant plus où il est et se heurtant aux meubles)_ : Oui, oui, bien sûr !

**Jo** _(criant à travers la porte)_ : Asseyez-vous et attendez-moi. _(pour elle-même)_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que fait-il là ? Que nous veut Chronos, avec ce tour de passe-passe ?

_Elle s'habille en hâte. Lorsqu'elle sort de sa chambre, elle trouve son salon vide et la porte ouverte._

**Jo** :Il est parti, bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

_Elle finit de se préparer et sort. À peine dans la rue, elle voit le Maître qui revient vers elle. Il est pâle et se tient aux façades des immeubles._

**Jo** _(elle se précipite vers lui)_ :Qu'avez-vous ?

**Le Maître** _(haletant)_ :Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas m'éloigner de vous. J'ai eu très mal dès que j'ai dépassé une certaine distance. Et quand j'ai fait marche arrière, je me suis senti mieux.

**Jo** :Désolée. Sincèrement. Je pensais qu'elle vous avait pardonné et libéré.

**Le Maître** _(avec amertume)_ :Je suis tenu en laisse, pire qu'un toutou !

**Jo** :N'est-ce pas mieux que de souffrir, tout de même ? Je vais au travail. Vous m'accompagnez ? Oui, bien sûr, suis-je bête !

**Le Maître** :Je n'irais pas là bas ! Ils vont m'arrêter et me mettre en prison immédiatement.

**Jo** : Vous connaissez le QG de UNIT, c'est plutôt désert autour. Il n'y a que des bois. Vous allez rester toute la journée dans les bois ? Et si je dois partir avec le Docteur, qu'allez-vous faire ?

**Le Maître** _(il grommèle)_ : Je ne veux pas le voir !

**Jo** : Bon, venez, allons prendre un café et discuter de ça. Je vais appeler pour dire que je serais en retard.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dans un pub, devant un petit déjeuner substantiel. Le Maître dévore comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Jo le regarde, l'œil presque attendri._

**Jo** : Vous aviez faim, on dirait.

**Le Maître** : Vous savez depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé ? Calculez le nombre de journées depuis cette aventure en Atlantide et transformez-les en années. J'avais faim en permanence, ça faisait partie des tortures infligées par Chronos.

**Jo** _(après un rapide calcul)_ : Plusieurs centaines d'années ?

**Le Maître** : Oui. Trois cent douze exactement.

**Jo** : Alors, que voulez-vous faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous éloigner de moi et vous ne voulez pas venir à l'UNIT, ni voir le Docteur. Je ne vois pas de solution. Au fait, il est au courant vous savez. Que je venais vous aider, je veux dire.

**Le Maître** _(qui ne l'écoute plus)_ : Partez avec moi !

**Jo** : Pour aller où ? Et puis, je ne veux pas !

**Le Maître** : Ailleurs ! _(avec mépris)_ Ailleurs que sur cette… planète primitive.

**Jo** : Mais comment ?

**Le Maître** : J'ai mon TAR… Oh, non, c'est vrai, je n'ai plus de TARDIS !

**Jo** _(tendant la main pour la poser sur la sienne)_ : Vous voyez, vous n'avez pas le choix, j'en ai peur.


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'UNIT

**Chapitre 9 : L'UNIT**

_Un téléphone sonne dans le laboratoire du Docteur où se trouve le TARDIS. Le Docteur sort de sa machine et décroche._

**Le Docteur** : Allo ? Oh, Jo ! Le sergent Benton m'a dit que tu serais en retard. Que se passe-t-il ? Mmh, mmh… Mmh, mmh… QUOI ? Il est avec toi, en ce moment même ? Oui… oui… Je comprends. Je me charge de présenter la chose au Brigadier… et de le calmer, oui.

_Il raccroche, l'air préoccupé._

_Dans le bureau du Brigadier._

**Le Brigadier** : Hé bien, Docteur ? Quelque chose à me dire ?

**Le Docteur** : Le Maître est revenu.

**Le Brigadier** _(à la fois surpris et furieux)_ : Comment ? Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'il était prisonnier de Chronos, de ce… chronovore, c'est ça ? Comment a-t-il fait pour s'échapper cette fois ?

**Le Docteur** : Justement, il ne s'est pas échappé. Chronos l'a libéré. Enfin, j'appellerais plutôt ça une libération conditionnelle.

**Le Brigadier** : Une fois de plus, Docteur, soyez plus clair dans vos explications !

**Le Docteur** : Il est libre tant qu'il reste dans un rayon d'environ cinq cent mètres autour de Jo.

**Le Brigadier** : Pourquoi de Jo ?

**Le Docteur** : Il semble qu'il y ait eu une sorte de marché entre Chronos, le Maître et Jo. Bref, je suis venu vous avertir, parce qu'elle est en route pour venir travailler et, bien entendu, le Maître l'accompagne.

**Le Brigadier** _(il se lève et se dirige vers la porte)_ : Merci de l'avertissement. Je vais prendre immédiatement des mesures pour qu'il se retrouve rapidement où il doit être, c'est-à-dire en prison. Une prison de haute sécurité, d'où il ne sortira plus jamais !

**Le Docteur** _(il le suit et le retient par la manche)_ : Je pense que vous m'avez mal compris, Brigadier. Si vous le mettez en prison, vous emprisonnez Jo également, puisqu'il ne peut s'éloigner d'elle.

**Le Brigadier** : Que se passe-t-il s'il s'éloigne ?

**Le Docteur** : Il est pris de terribles douleurs, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Comme s'il était encore dans les griffes de Chronos.

**Le Brigadier** : Et Jo ? Ça lui pose des problèmes aussi ?

**Le Docteur** : Elle ? Non.

**Le Brigadier** : Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'en parlez. Que m'importe ce qu'il endure ! Sa place est en prison.

**Le Docteur** : Brigadier ! Vous connaissez Jo. Comment imaginez-vous sa réaction dans ce cas là ?

**Le Brigadier** : Elle va… Oh, bon sang ! Elle va rester près de la prison pour lui éviter ça !

**Le Docteur** : Exactement ! Donc, c'est bien ce que je dis : si vous emprisonnez le Maître, vous mettez également Jo en prison.

**Le Brigadier** : Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? Nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici. C'est un lieu très sensible pour la sécurité nationale. Ce serait introduire le loup dans la bergerie !

**Le Docteur** : Réfléchissez, Brigadier ! Où pourrait-il être mieux gardé qu'ici où tout le monde sait qui il est ? Et donc, où ses ruses habituelles seront sans effet ? De plus, il pourrait nous aider. Après tout, il est presque aussi intelligent que moi et il connaît l'espace et les extraterrestres.

**Le Brigadier** : Je ne sais pas, Docteur, je n'ai pas confiance.

**Le Docteur** : Moi non plus, Brigadier, mais nous serons nombreux à le surveiller.

**Le Brigadier** : Tout ceci ne me plaît pas du tout. Je sens que nous allons au devant de gros ennuis.

**Le Docteur** : Je n'aime pas beaucoup la situation, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Fuite

**Chapitre 10 : Fuite**

_Jo et le sergent Benton sont assis dans le laboratoire du Docteur. On entend la voix de celui-ci, ainsi que celle du Maître sortant du TARDIS, légèrement assourdies. La discussion semble animée, bien que courtoise._

**Benton** : Je pensais qu'il se révolterait. Que nous aurions des ennuis avec lui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. _(avec un geste de la main vers la porte du TARDIS)_ Ils ont même l'air de fort bien s'entendre. Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec lui, chez vous ? Ça doit être étrange d'habiter avec le Maître, non ?

**Jo** : J'avoue que c'est assez bizarre. Mais moins pénible que ce que je craignais. Nous arrivons assez bien à le gérer. Il est toujours très poli… et distant même, maintenant. Nous n'avons jamais été très intimes, bien sûr, mais là-bas, il m'appelait "Jo". Ici, il est revenu à "Mademoiselle Grant".

**Benton** : Méfiez-vous, Jo. Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il vous lance, parfois, quand il croit ne pas être vu. Je ne serais pas étonné s'il préparait quelque chose de mauvais qui vous implique.

**Jo** : Oh non, tout de même ! Il ne me ferait pas de mal, avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui.

**Benton** : Vous êtes trop naïve, Jo. Cet homme n'a aucun scrupule et il ne s'intéresse qu'à lui-même. Il vous sacrifierait sans sourciller, si ça pouvait lui permettre de s'en sortir. N'a-t-il pas déjà essayé de vous tuer pour ça ?

**Jo** : Dans la situation où il se trouvait, il a tenté le tout pour le tout, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ?

**Benton** : Une chose est sûre : je n'aurais pas essayé d'assassiner la seule personne qui m'apporte un peu de soulagement. Non seulement c'est mauvais, mais c'est également stupide.

_Dans le TARDIS._

**Le Docteur** _(il est devant la console et il jubile)_ : On l'a fait ! On y est arrivé ! Les Time Lords sont battus. Je suis libre à nouveau !

**Le Maître** _(il arbore un air légèrement vaniteux)_ : Un petit galop d'essai, Docteur ? Pour être sûrs que tout fonctionne correctement.

**Le Docteur** : Ma foi, je ne dis pas non. Depuis le temps que je l'attends.

_Il sort de la machine._

**Le Docteur** : Jo ! Peux-tu venir, s'il te plaît ?

**Jo** : Oui, Docteur. _(à Benton)_ À tout à l'heure, sergent.

**Benton** _(à voix basse) _: Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit : méfiance !

**Jo** _(à voix basse) _: Ne vous inquiétez pas, sergent, j'ouvre l'œil.

_À l'intérieur du TARDIS._

**Le Docteur** : Le Maître et moi avons réparé le TARDIS. Nous souhaitons faire un essai et, bien entendu, il faut que tu viennes avec nous.

**Jo** : Où allons-nous ?

**Le Docteur** : Juste un petit tour jusqu'à Saturne admirer les anneaux de près. Vous êtes d'accord ? Attendez, quelques petits ajustements à faire, et on y va.

_Le Docteur se penche sur la console. Avant que Jo ait eu le temps de comprendre de quoi il retourne, le Maître passe derrière lui, l'assomme avec un outil qu'il sort de sa manche et se tournant vers elle, il met d'abord la main sur sa bouche, puis il la bâillonne avec son mouchoir. La tenant fermement, il saisit ses poignets et les enferme dans une boucle métallique qui semble avoir été installée récemment._

**Le Maître** _(lui jetant un regard méprisant)_ : Vous croyez que c'est pour permettre au Docteur d'aller faire du tourisme avec sa guimbarde que je l'ai aidé à réparer son TARDIS ? Je vais d'ailleurs devoir me contenter de cette vieillerie jusqu'à ce que je puisse en voler un plus récent. Mais surtout, je vais devoir vous traîner derrière moi comme un boulet ! Quelle vie !

**Jo** _(à travers son bâillon)_ : Mmaissez-moi mmarrir (laissez-moi partir).

_Le Maître traîne le Docteur jusqu'aux portes extérieures, le pousse dehors et les referme au moment où le sergent Benton arrive à la rescousse._

…

_Le laboratoire du Docteur dans le bâtiment de l'UNIT._

**Benton** _(il regarde le vaisseau spatio-temporel disparaître)_ : Je le savais ! _(s'accroupissant)_ Docteur, vous allez bien ?

**Le Docteur** _(il se redresse en se frottant la tête)_ : C'est de ma faute, sergent. J'ai manqué de prudence. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait abandonné cette fois-ci, qu'il avait compris la leçon. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça m'étonnerait que…

_Le bruit du TARDIS retentit. Il réapparaît et les portes s'ouvrent. Le Docteur et le sergent Benton s'y précipitent. Ils y trouvent Jo toujours attachée par les poignets et bâillonnée, mais pas le Maître._

**Le Docteur** _(après avoir enlevé le mouchoir de la bouche de Jo)_ : Que s'est-il passé ?

**Jo** _(tandis que le Docteur la détache)_ : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien compris. Nous venions à peine de quitter la Terre depuis une minute ou deux, il était encore en train de manœuvrer, quand il a soudain disparu. Et le TARDIS s'est matérialisé à nouveau.

**Le Docteur** : Vous voyez, sergent, je vous l'avais dit. Chronos ne l'a pas laissé faire.

**Jo** _(l'air inquiet)_ : Vous croyez qu'elle la ramené là-bas, là où il vit des tourments éternels ?

**Le Docteur** : Il y a de fortes chances.

**Jo** _(tristement)_ : Oh, non ! Pauvre Maître.

**Benton** _(il secoue la tête, abasourdi)_ : Je ne vous comprends pas, Jo. Après ce qu'il vient de faire, vous le plaignez encore ?

**Jo** : Vous n'êtes pas allé là-bas, sergent ! Vous n'avez pas vu ce qui lui arrive… Moi oui, et c'est… c'est… terrifiant !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Choix

**Chapitre 11 : Choix**

_Jo contemple le canapé de son salon où dormait le Maître. Puis elle passe dans sa chambre et ouvre l'armoire où trois sobres costumes noirs avoisinent ses robes colorées et ses manteaux en fausse fourrure. Du bout des doigts, elle caresse la pile de chemises blanches qui occupent une étagère._

**Jo** _(elle murmure)_ : Je suppose que je devrais donner tout ça à une œuvre de charité. À quoi ça sert que je les garde ?

_Elle s'assoit sur son lit, la tête baissée, pensive._

**Jo** : C'est fini.

_Elle redresse la tête et son regard rencontre une cravate noire accrochée à un cintre à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se lève et prend le bout de tissu de soie, le manipule un instant, puis pousse un soupir. _

**Jo** _(elle fronce les sourcils)_ : C'est fini ? Je suis plus opiniâtre que ça d'habitude. Je ne me laisse pas abattre aussi facilement.

_Le soir même, dans l'état intermédiaire entre la veille et le sommeil, elle se conditionne à rencontrer Chronos une fois de plus._

**_Jo_**_ (pensées)_ : Chronos, écoutez-moi ! Laissez-moi vous parler ! Je vous en prie, Chronos !

**oooooooooo**

**Chronos**: Jo Grant. Que voulez-vous ?

**Jo** : La même chose : que vous lui donniez encore une chance.

**Chronos** : Vous n'abandonnez pas facilement.

**Jo** : C'est l'une de mes qualités. D'aucun dirait plutôt l'un de mes défauts d'ailleurs.

**Chronos** : Je lui ai déjà accordé deux faveurs et il les a gâchées.

**Jo** : Je sais.

**Chronos** : Alors, pourquoi demander si vous êtes sûre du résultat ?

**Jo** : Parce que je ne supporte pas de l'imaginer dans les situations où je l'ai vu. J'ai toujours l'espoir qu'il finisse par comprendre.

**Chronos** : Il en est le seul responsable. Avec du temps, vous vous en remettrez. Le temps est le grand guérisseur.

**Jo** : Je vous en prie ! Encore une fois !

**Chronos** : Non ! Plus d'autre chance, mais je veux bien lui donner un choix.

**Jo** : Quel est-il ?

**Chronos** : Continuer de vivre ainsi ou… mourir.

**Jo** : Mais ce n'est pas un choix ça ! C'est une torture de plus !

**Chronos** : Acceptez-vous ?

**Jo** : Que j'accepte quoi ?

**Chronos** : De lui proposer cette alternative.

**Jo** : C'est moi qui devrais…

**Chronos** : Oui. Acceptez-vous ?

**Jo** _(elle baisse la tête tristement)_ : D'accord. Pas d'autres options, n'est-ce pas ?

**Chronos** : Non.

**oooooooooo**

_Jo marche dans la plaine aride, brûlée de soleil. Elle a enlevé ses chaussures pour aller plus vite et se hâte vers la familière silhouette noire qu'elle aperçoit au loin._

**Jo** _(s'accroupissant)_ : Maître ?

**Le Maître** _(levant la tête vers elle)_ : Oh, Jo ! Elle vous a laissé venir à nouveau ?

**Jo** : Hélas, pas vraiment ! Je dois vous faire une proposition… de sa part.

_Elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Il se redresse péniblement et passe une main sur sa face blême et fatiguée._

**Jo** : Elle vous laisse une alternative entre… entre… oh mon Dieu, comme c'est difficile !

_Le Maître lui jette un regard inquiet._

**Le Maître** : Quoi ?

**Jo** : Entre… votre état actuel et… et… la mort. Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas pu obtenir mieux.

**Le Maître** _(il murmure) _: Je ne veux pas mourir.

**Jo** _(elle lui entoure les épaules de son bras)_ : Je comprends. Cependant, préférez-vous continuer à souffrir ? Moi, j'aimerais mieux vous savoir en paix. Actuellement, j'ai mal d'imaginer ce que vous vivez.

**Le Maître** _(il a l'air étonné) _: Vous avez mal ?

**Jo** : Ça s'appelle la compassion. Je sais que vous méprisez ce sentiment, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'éprouver pour vous.

**Le Maître** : La compassion, c'est de la faiblesse !

**Jo** : D'accord, je suis faible, alors. Ça ne me dérange pas.

**Le Maître** : Pourtant, non, vous n'êtes pas faible, Jo. Il vous a fallu beaucoup de force pour convaincre Chronos, deux fois.

**Jo** _(elle sourit tristement)_ : C'est ma compassion pour vous qui m'a donné cette force. Alors, force ou faiblesse ?

**Le Maître** : Je ne sais plus.

_Ils restent un instant silencieux. Jo a appuyé sa tête contre celle du Maître et celui-ci prend sa main libre, celle qui ne serre pas ses épaules, dans les siennes. La voix de Chronos retentit._

**Chronos** : Il faut décider.

**Le Maître** _(à mi-voix)_ : Oui, quelques minutes encore.

_Il se tourne vers Jo._

**Le Maître** : Est-ce toi qui me la donneras ?

**Jo** _(elle remarque le tutoiement, mais n'en fait pas mention)_ : Vous donner quoi ?

**Le Maître** : La mort, si je la choisis.

**Jo** _(vivement, en se reculant un peu) _: Non, non ! Je ne pourrai pas ! Ne me demandez pas ça !

**Le Maître** : Un dernier geste de pitié. Ce serait plus facile pour moi.

**Jo** _(secouant la tête)_ : Non, je ne pourrais pas, je ne pourrais pas !

**oooooooooo**

_Elle se réveille en larmes._

**Jo** : Non, non ! Je ne le ferai pas ! Je ne pourrais pas le faire !


	12. Chapitre 12 : La mort du Maître

**Chapitre 12 : La mort du Maître**

_Plusieurs jours ont passés. Jo a enlevé de sa maison tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler le Maître. Elle a enfermé ses affaires dans une valise qu'elle a déposée dans une salle de stockage du TARDIS. Puis elle a raconté au Docteur les derniers évènements et, le lendemain, celui-ci lui tend un petit flacon d'un liquide incolore en disant :_

**Le Docteur** : Si tu décides de l'aider, voilà ce qu'il faut. De quoi tuer un Time Lord définitivement et sans douleur.

**Jo** _(abasourdie)_ : Vous avez ce genre de chose dans le TARDIS ?

**Le Docteur** : Non, je n'en avais pas. Je l'ai fabriqué cette nuit.

**Jo** : C'est donc si facile de tuer un Time Lord ?

**Le Docteur** : Ça ne l'est pas. Il faut savoir les ingrédients. Et connaître le bon dosage. _(avec un soupir)_ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire. Non à cause de difficultés techniques, mais de problèmes moraux. Fabriquer quelque chose destiné à tuer… même quelqu'un comme lui, qui a fait tant de mal… Alors, je n'ai voulu me souvenir que d'une chose : il a été mon ami et c'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé le courage de le faire. À toi de trouver celui de le lui donner à présent.

**Jo** _(elle recule en mettant les mains dans son dos)_ : Non, je ne pourrais pas.

**Le Docteur** _(il lui prend le bras, glisse la petite bouteille de verre dans sa main, referme ses doigts dessus et lui parle doucement)_ : Prends la. Et rappelle-toi ce qu'il vit actuellement.

_Il ajoute :_

**Le Docteur** : C'est ton ami aussi, maintenant, non ?

**Jo** : Ce n'est pas… _(avec surprise)_ oh… oui, je suppose que oui… malgré tout.

**oooooooooo**

_Avant de se coucher ce soir là, Jo regarde le petit flacon qu'elle tient dans ses mains et elle le pose sur sa table de nuit. Allongée, les yeux ouverts, ayant du mal à dormir, elle reprend et repose l'objet à plusieurs reprises._

_Elle se retrouve tout à coup dans une pièce toute blanche, sans porte ni fenêtre et presque pas meublée. Il y a juste une sorte de canapé d'une forme très simple, une bergère plutôt et un petit tabouret, tous les deux recouverts de cuir blanc. Jo elle-même est habillée de blanc, des vêtements, un ensemble pantalon-chemise, qu'elle ne connaît pas. C'est la première fois que cela arrive. Habituellement les vêtements qu'elle porte sont toujours les siens, même si ce ne sont pas ses vêtements de nuit._

_Le Maître est là, debout au milieu de la salle. C'est la seule touche d'une autre couleur : il est habillé tout en noir et il lui tourne le dos._

_Jo s'aperçoit qu'elle a la petite bouteille de verre dans la main. Elle la cache et recule jusqu'au mur._

**Le Maître** _(il ne se retourne pas)_ : Jo… Tu l'as ?

**Jo** _(sa voix chevrote un peu)_ : Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

**Le Maître** : Donne-la-moi… s'il te plaît.

_Jo regarde autour d'elle, mais il n'y a pas d'issue dans la pièce. Elle essaye de dissimuler la bouteille dans son vêtement._

**Jo** : Je n'ai rien.

**Le Maître** : Je sais que oui. C'est lui qui l'a fabriqué, n'est-ce pas ? Il sait exactement ce qu'il faut.

**Jo** : Vous aussi, je suppose.

**Le Maître** : Oui.

**Jo** : Alors, pourquoi n'avoir jamais essayé de le tuer de cette manière ?

**Le Maître** _(il a un rire sans joie)_ : Cela aurait été trop simple, trop facile… Donne-la-moi.

_Il se retourne. Ses yeux étincellent de colère._

**Le Maître** : Tu dois m'obéir, Jo ! Donne-la-moi !

**Jo** _(elle lui tend le petit flacon)_ : Tenez.

_Mais quand il l'attrape, elle ne le lâche pas._

**Jo** : Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

**Le Maître** : Ais-je un autre choix ?

_Jo lâche la bouteille et il la regarde, petit objet transparent dans sa main gantée de noir._

**Le Maître** : J'ai peur… Reste.

**Jo** : Bien sûr !

_Elle a un élan vers lui, tendant les bras pour le toucher, mais il détourne la tête et s'éloigne de quelques pas, se rapprochant des meubles au centre de la pièce._

**Le Maître** _(il pousse un soupir)_ : Allons. Inutile d'attendre davantage.

_Il s'assoit sur la bergère et Jo en fait de même sur le petit tabouret. Elle en comprend l'utilité. Tout a été prévu. Avant de s'allonger, il avale rapidement le contenu de la minuscule bouteille qu'il dépose ensuite à terre._

**Le Maître** : Et voilà. Ça ne devrait pas être très long.

_Jo tend la main et prend une des siennes. Il la serre. Il ferme les yeux._

**Jo** : Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?

**Le Maître** : Je vais m'endormir, c'est tout. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce qu'a prévu le Docteur.

_Il rouvre les yeux et la regarde de ses prunelles vertes. Elle croit y distinguer quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'elle a l'habitude d'y voir. Elle ne peut empêcher une larme de couler._

**Jo** _(elle essuie rapidement la goutte du revers de la main et murmure)_ : Excusez-moi. Je suis stupide.

**Le Maître** _(sa voix est un peu sourde, le débit de ses paroles ralenti, on sent qu'il commence à s'assoupir)_: Tu pleures… pour moi… Jo ?

…

_Le silence règne dans la pièce toute blanche. Jo s'est agenouillée près du canapé et elle tient le poignet du Maître, dont la main est maintenant inerte. Ses doigts sentent les pulsations qui ralentissent. _

**Jo** _(elle compte très lentement en regardant sa montre) _: Un… deux… trois… Plus que trois par minute. Un…

_Elle cherche un autre endroit où elle pourrait sentir quelque chose, mais il n'y a plus rien._

**Jo** : Non !

_Elle lâche la main qui glisse de la bergère._

**Jo** _(elle se penche en avant, son front touchant le flanc du Maître)_ : NON !

**oooooooooo**

_Elle se retrouve sur son lit, toujours à genoux, repliée en position fœtale._

**Jo** _(criant)_ : NON ! NON !

_Elle sent que quelqu'un la prend par les épaules._

**Jo** _(les doigts posés sur ses yeux toujours fermés)_ : Oh, Docteur ! Docteur ! C'était si affreux !

**Le Maître** : Jo ! C'est moi !

**Jo** _(elle lève la tête et le regarde, stupéfaite)_ : Vous ? Mais comment ?

**Le Maître** : Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi.

**Jo** _(elle lui touche les bras, les épaules, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien réel)_ : Mais vous n'aviez plus de pouls, plus de… plus rien…

_Elle se jette à son cou._

**Jo** : Oh, peu importe ! Peu importe, peu importe !

**oooooooooo**

_Quelques jours après, à nouveau, Jo se retrouve face à Chronos, toujours dans le même lieu, la limite du vivant._

**Jo** _(elle frissonne et hoche la tête avec tristesse)_ : Oh ! Vous encore ? Ne pouvez-vous nous laisser tranquille ? Qu'allez-vous lui faire maintenant ? N'a-t-il pas assez souffert ?

**Chronos** : Vous vous méprenez, Jo Grant. Je voulais juste vous féliciter.

**Jo** : Me féliciter ? De quoi ?

**Chronos** : Vous avez réalisé un exploit, savez-vous ?

**Jo** : Je ne comprends pas.

**Chronos** : Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi il n'était pas mort, finalement ?

**Jo** : Si, bien sûr.

**Chronos** : Alors, je vais vous le dire : au dernier moment, il n'a pensé qu'à vous et à la peine que vous auriez.

**Jo** : Oh ! C'est vrai ? Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

**Chronos** : Il n'en a pas été totalement conscient. Mais c'est quelque chose qui fait son chemin dans son esprit, sans qu'il y prenne garde.

**Jo** : Et pourquoi ne pas le libérer totalement ? Il ne peut toujours pas s'éloigner de moi.

**Chronos** : Cela viendra… en son temps… peut-être…


End file.
